The Toa Reborn
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: After Chosen- Neferet's declaration of war didn't only worry Zoey and Nyx.With an ancient evil awakening,ancient warriors known as the Toa are reborn,the powers of these ancient warriors gifted to six fledglings,a human and a vampyre.


"_So this is the House of Night. I must say it is more impressive in person than made out to be,"_ thought the mysterious figure standing at the highest point of the building. He was completely mechanical, his limbs as black as night while his mask, shoulder, chest and leg armour were a bright golden yellow. On his back rested a large sword and shield. His battle mask was concealed, showing a blue face with vibrant blue eyes.

"_I trust your journey was a safe one old friend,"_ came a gentle female voice, the form of Nyx, the embodiment of night, from the figure's side.

"Of course. I only wish this meeting was under different circumstances. Neferet is awakening the forces of Makuta, and I fear there may be no stopping them combined. But I believe that is the matter you and I are to discuss," the figure said, his deep, commanding but gentle voice said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_You are correct Mata Nui, I believe I do have a way. Eight ways to be exact. I have gifted many fledglings, but not like I have gifted the eight I speak off. They are different. I believe they represent the eight warriors who have fought Makuta before,"_ Nyx answered, placing a hand on the mechanical being's shoulder.

"The Toa. The eight you speak of are Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva and Ignika. You say there are fledglings who are like them?" Mata Nui asked, his blue eyes brightening in interest.

"_Like Neferet is like Makuta. The Toa may be long gone, but all they stood for still live on. As it does with these fledglings. Well, seven fledglings and an adult vampyre. However, the adult vampyre will be hardest to convince,"_ Nyx sighed, looking down on the grounds as fledglings went about their lives, unaware of the shadow that was arising.

"I know your saying that darkness doesn't always equate to bad, and light not always meaning good, but sometimes both can mean the same thing. Neferet and Makuta have proven that both can be bad, but Takanuva showed us that both can mean good. I will speak with the vampyre, and leave the fledglings in your capable hands. I look forward to meeting them. But tell me, who is the adult vampyre I will be searching for?" Mata Nui asked, looking down as someone stormed off, clearly angered.

"_That is him there. His name is Erik Night, and he would be the perfect representation of Onua. However, considering recent events, he has done what Neferet had predicted,"_ Nyx sighed again, her expression betraying her deep thinking.

"Of course. I will do my best my friend, good luck," Mata Nui mumbled as Nyx faded, leaving him to watch the vampyre continue on his way, anger evident in his stride. Reaching onto his back, he pulled forth a stone, an image of a mask engraved with the word "Pakari" inscribed underneath.

_Two days later_

It was to be his last day at the House of Night. The sooner he could leave, the better. As Erik Night slept he dreamt of the things he would be able to do now that he had completed the change.

"_Erik"_ a deep, gentle but commanding voice spoke, interrupting the dreams. Before Erik could wake up, he found himself within a new dream.

He was floating, looking at a huge cave, a massive stone column running from the cave roof to the floor. From what he could see, there were settlements, all on ledges with strange, mechanical inhabitants.

"They were called Matoran. They inhabited this world long before humans and vampyres," the voice said.

"Who are you....where are you....where am I!" Erik shouted, looking around frantically.

"My name is Mata Nui, and you are looking at Karda Nui. It had its inhabitants, and its protectors," the voice boomed, the image changing to that of eight mechanical beings. One was predominantly red, one blue, one green, one orange and grey, one black, one white, one gold and one dark grey. However something about the black being caught Erik's attention.

"That is Onua, one of the Toa. He was a lot like you are," the voice said before the image changed yet again, this time instead of mechanical beings, it showed people wearing armour similar to the mechanic beings. When Erik looked at Onua again, he saw himself under the armour.

"Yes, that is you. And your friends," Mata Nui spoke, focusing particularly on the girl in the dark grey armour.

"Sorry, but she's not my friend anymore. She betrayed me," Erik spat, recognising the girl instantly.

"NO! Your High Priestess Neferet played her like a pawn! And she did the same to you! She knew that if she could separate the two of you, then Zoey Redbird would end up alone! Couldn't you have seen through your broken pride that she needed you!" Mata Nui bellowed, his tone causing Erik to wince at every word.

"Neferet....I don't believe it..." Erik mumbled.

"She has strayed from Nyx's path. It is up to you and your friends to make it right. Find the temple of the Toa, and together, fulfil your destiny....." Mata Nui's voice echoed as the dream faded.

As Erik jumped awake, he was breathing heavily. Sweat ran down his brow as he frantically looked around the room. He couldn't believe what the dream had been about, and was about to collapse asleep when something caught his eye.

Lying on the table by his bed was a stone. He was about to ignore it when he saw something engraved on it. Picking it up, his eyes grew wide. Inscribed on the stone was that of a mask. The same mask he'd seen himself wearing in the dream.

_Heffer residence_

There was only one light shining in the Heffer's house. Standing, gazing out the window with contempt filled eyes was John Heffer, his eyes gazing in the exact direction of the House of Night. He didn't even notice another presence until a voice spoke out.

"You should be proud of your daughter. Zoey has accomplished great things for someone so young," Mata Nui's deep voice whispered, the being standing right behind John.

"How did you get into this house? And she is no longer my daughter! She is a shame on this family!" John yelled, whirling around to face the intruder.

"I am Mata Nui, the Great Spirit from the time before time. And as you can see, I am clearly not human or vampyre," Mata Nui replied calmly, his deep blue gaze neither threatening nor gentle.

"What you say is lies! How dare you...." John seethed before the golden being interrupted.

"If what I say is lies, then how can I be standing in front of you? You certainly are as foolishly blind as Zoey and Nyx have said. You and the People of Faith, your actions have brought war upon you," Mata Nui stated, tensing as John's face grew redder.

"Good, it means we can rid this world of those monsters," John spat, taken by surprise when Mata Nui placed a mechanical hand around his throat, holding him against a wall.

"Do you honestly believe that a war will solve things? What you have done is doomed the entire human race, and caused an evil more ancient than the human race to awaken. Do you and your People of Faith want the blood of the human race on their hands, all because you can't accept people in this world have different beliefs?" Mata Nui whispered, his powerful blue gaze boring into the man.

"You think you can come here and threaten me in my own home!" John yelled once he was released.

"It wasn't a threat, it was a warning," Mata Nui whispered, his body slowly dissolving into a beam of light, his mask being the only thing that was visible before it vanished, almost as though it was never there.

"How dare he! If the vampyres think that will deter us, then they are wrong!" John seethed, walking over to the kitchen table. As he opened a book, all he saw were strange symbols. All of them circles with lines running through them. When he grabbed another book, he found the exact same symbols.


End file.
